OHSHC: KasanodaxReader, Lost
by compactdisc66
Summary: Another fanfic. Continuing.
1. Chapter 1

Longest. Day. EVER.

I sighed heavily as I walked through the long, empty, marble, sunlit corridor of Ouran High School. One of two students who had gotten in on a complete scholarship, it felt odd to be here. Everything was so elegant, and... well, expensive. This felt so out of place, wearing the donated uniform that hung much too low past my wrists and ankles, dragging on the smooth, cool floor. It was the male uniform, as it was the closest to fitting me out of all the uniforms available. This didn't really bother me much. As I marveled at the crystal chandeliers hanging high above me, spinning in circles to take it all in, I stopped in my tracks and realized with a sense of dread-

I was lost.

Hugging the books tightly to my chest and hitching my backpack up, I shuffled past the enormous windows and peered into each bifurcation to my left. They all looked the same! How the heck was I supposed to figure out how to get to my French class in time? I can't check every single corridor and still make it!

Now I was running, tripping over the baby blue uniform every once in a while. Where were the signs pointing to each designated classroom? I finally reached the end of the hallway, and none of them had seemed any more tempting than the rest. The thought crossed my mind that I might even be on the wrong FLOOR, which made this panic trip seem like a breeze. I rushed back to the stairs, checking each hallway as I passed.

All of a sudden I hit something. It felt like a wall, but I knew there shouldn't be a wall there. Either way it acted very much like a wall, and I flew back onto the floor, cracking my head against it. Pain shot through my skull like a constant electric charge, and the light was too bright. I shut my eyes tight and curled into as small a ball as possible, gripping my head in my arms.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a loud voice boomed out. My eyes squinted open to see a tall, neon-red haired man kneeling over me. His expression was caught between annoyance and concern. But then his brown eyes widened. "H-hey... You're bleeding..." He helped me up into a sitting position and supported the back of my head. The annoyance left his face, which was quite close to mine now. When I pulled my hand back, I saw it was covered in blood. When the shock hit me that it was my OWN blood, it took all my willpower not to barf all over him.

The student lifted me up in his arms, and I closed my eyes to keep from being dizzy. The whole corridor was too bright. "I'm taking you to the hospital, ok?" he whispered. His voice was so close, his breath warm on my ear. I just nodded slightly, my whole body tense from trying to keep my consciousness. "Don't worry, it's going to be ok."

When I next opened my eyes, I was in a long white hospital bed surrounded by a flimsy white curtain. Everything was still so bright. I lifted my hand to touch the back of my head. Pain pounded through my skull just as my fingertips grazed the bandage wrapped around it. The bandages were wet, and on my fingers was the deepest shade of red I had ever seen.

The red haired man appeared to my left. He sat on the edge of my bed and wiped the bloodied hand in a white towel that had been hanging on the bedrail. "You're in the school hospital," he said as he wiped. "Don't ever pass out on me again, ok? I thought you were dead or something." His eyes were very stern at this point. They were nice eyes, although slightly squinty and mean-looking.

Wait... so it was MY fault I passed out?!

I pulled my hand away and scooted up on the bed into a sitting position. "I'm sorry I bumped into you in the hallway," I said, fiddling with my fingers. "And I'm sorry I got blood on your uniform and made you carry me to the school hospital and miss your next class."

I could feel his eyes on me and looked up into them. He was kind of shocked, for some reason. "Um... are you ok?" I asked uncertainly.

He shook his head and stared at the floor. "No one's ever said anything to me without being afraid," he muttered. "You're not scared of me?"

Slightly confused, I shook my head, which I immediately regretted doing. "Why should I be?"

He shrugged and stood. "I'm sorry I knocked you over," he said. "I know you're the second honour student entering in this school. This isn't a very good first impression, I apologize." He bowed slightly. I was surprised at his kindness. He raised his head and looked at me with those brown eyes. "I know who you are, but you don't know me. I'm Kasanoda."

Kasanoda. Nice name. Meaning in general one who is very muscular and has above-average physical strength. "Nice to meet you Kasanoda," I said, feeling slightly awkward because I was unable to bow.

Seeing my awkwardness, Kasanoda sat back down and continued to talk. "What class were you going to?"

I sighed heavily. "I was trying to get to the French class, but I was very, very, very lost. All the hallways looked the same-"

"I was going to that class as well. In fact I looked at the class schedules that I am attending and the students in those classes, and we have many of the same classes. Maybe I should stay with you so you don't get lost again." His face grew slightly blushed, and I wondered what I'd done to embarrass him.

"Thank you for your offer." I picked at the itchy white blanket and leaned back on the bed. "I could use a guide."

At that moment the nurse entered, shooing Kasanoda out of the room. As she undid the bandages and soaked my wounds in a bowl of warm water, I thought about my new friend. The first one I'd made at this school, besides Haruhi Fujioka, the other student who had received entry through a complete scholarship. And we didn't really have a conversation, just introduced ourselves.

But Kasanoda... What did he mean by afraid of him? He was the nicest, humblest, least-selfish person I had met at this spoiled rich kids' school.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... how do you like it at Ouran Highschool?"

I jumped at the sudden interruption of silence. After having walked from one class to the next together without any exchange of words, it was unexpected for me to hear Kasanoda speak. It didn't help that his voice was so deep and rough and we were alone in an empty corridor.

Shuffling along beside him with my books held protectively to my chest, I answered, "It's a wonderfully proficient school, and I'm learning from the best in all my subjects. I guess I'm liking it a lot." I felt quite guilty: he seemed like the kind of guy who would normally have a posse to hang with (10ft, cool-looking, and hard as a brick wall [I should know, as I had rammed into him and had a concussion]). Here he was walking me to classes every day. I was keeping him from having fun.

"Good," I heard him say. My feet shuffled along on the sunlit marble floor as we passed doors on either side of us. I had no idea where we were going, but as Kasanoda had promised to be my guide for as long as I needed him, I was going to trust this precarious and casual relationship of symbiosis.

Shoving my glasses up my nose and hitching my books higher, I stumbled over the generously lengthy pants that had been donated to me by the school. The female uniforms had all been much too large for me, and this was the closest to fitting. So it came as no surprise to me or probably to Kasanoda that I tripped, fell forward on my face with a resonating smack, and the contents of my notebooks, workbooks, textbooks, and bagful of personal possessions went flying through the air with a deafening whoosh!

I hoisted myself into a sitting position on the floor, feeling the wound from my previous bump into Kasanoda throbbing. "Ugh..." I groaned, rubbing my forehead and collecting my papers slowly. Man, I'm always making a mess...

"Are you alright?" Kasanoda asked somewhat frantically. The shadow across the floor indicated to me that he was kneeling in front of me. I blushed and scrambled to pick up my books and notes. So first I smack into him because I don't watch where I'm going, then because of my malnutritioned body I start bleeding and he has to CARRY me to the school hospital, THEN because I have the photographic memory of a SLOTH he has to walk me to classes all day every day until FINALLY a sense of direction evolves in me.

And NOW. NOW he has to stand there and wait for me to pick all these things up because I am shorter than the minimum height line required to ride the kid rides without an adult.

"Hey! Look at me!" I suddenly felt a rough hand on my chin turning it to face Kasanoda. His brown eyes searched my face with concern, until it landed on the large scabbed mess on my forehead. "It broke a little, on the edge here..." His sentence faded out as he reached his other hand up to gently wipe away the trickle of blood running down my jawline. I felt my cheeks heating up, and pulled away from him to drag the rest of my books to me. A tearing sound traveled through the hall, and I glanced up to see he'd torn his handkerchief into a long piece of cloth. Now he's ruining his clothes for me. They probably cost him a fortune, and I've wrecked them.

"Hold still," he whispered as he knelt down and held the cloth to my forehead lightly. Dabbing at the wound sent stinging pain to my skull, and I winced, pulling away. "It hurts..." I said, playing with the fabric of my pants to distract me from the pain.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, concern still etched into his face, "but we have to keep it clean." He held the back of my head, but this time I let him continue dabbing although my brain protested with all its might.

He stopped and shoved the now useless handkerchief into his pocket. "There, it's stopped the bleeding," he said, and began gathering my books. "We should get those clothes tailored to fit you better. I'll come pick you up on Saturday to take you to my personal tailor. Where do you live?"

Why am I suddenly his responsibility? But I had to answer. No way was this rich kid with his own personal tailor coming to pick me up at my closet-sized apartment. "Um..." My mind drew a blank. The first thing that came to mind popped out of my mouth before I had time to realize what I was saying. "No, pick me up at the squirrel farm... I mean the park! The... the park ten minutes from here..."

Yes, I did get into this school with a full scholarship. Yes, I have gotten straight A's throughout the entirety of my life. And I apparently have nothing to show for it.

But I heard Kasanoda laughing. Not in a discriminating kind of way, but in a way that made me feel a little better about saying it and not as stupid. "The squirrel farm ten minutes from here then. How does ten sound?"

I looked up to see him smiling widely. Instantly I was comforted, and the intense throbbing in my head eased slightly. The thought crossed my mind that Kasanoda might actually voluntarily WANT to help me out. Maybe he's just a really nice person.

"That sounds great. Thanks so much!"


	3. Chapter 3

What a perfect day...

I smiled happily as I sat on the hard wooden bench, staring at the cloudy sky that promised rain. The smell wafted my way already, mixed with the grass and tree bark scent of the park. The absolute perfect day. The first drops tickled my nose as it traveled down my face.

The loud _Beepbeep!_ of a car horn erupted impatiently from the street. I glanced down from the sky to see a limo parked against the sidewalk. It must be Kasanoda.

Sure enough when the door opened, Kasanoda's red hair, brown eyes, and tall figure stepped out from behind it. All I could think to get out was a surprised "Wow."

He grinned somewhat cockily as he ushered me into the dark interior. "This is really expensive looking-" But I was already perched as lightly as possible on the black leather seat. To keep from touching anything I lifted my knees to my chin and compacted into some form of a quadrilateral. I'm going to scratch something and be even more indebted to this son of a millionaire...

I heard him chuckle, and he replied, "It's no problem. I've got dozens more to replace this one, but I doubt that you could do anything to call for that. Do you want a soda?"

Turning my head in his direction, I saw a mini fridge just sitting in the middle of the next row of seats. Oh hey. I'm just a fridge in a car. So normal. Soda? Drinks? Wine? Food? Gotcha covered.

Then my eyes traveled to above the fridge.

A microwave. How the heck do you put a microwave in a car?

I heard him laughing again, and I blushed and stared out the window. "No thanks, I'm ok." Gee whiz, this is like modern day Cinderella. I've got a sweet new ride taking me to get fitted by a PERSONAL TAILOR for new school uniforms and a rich kid as my guide at school. I don't know how much this is all going to cost in the long run.

The trees flew by as we passed through the rest of the park. The stream I sit by and read, the path that leads into the woods where the rabbits live, the trees that were easiest to climb... And then the scenery changed quite suddenly, so that out of the forest pops an impossibly large expanse of bare land, upon which sits a building that very much resembles a long, tall warehouse. Except a lot fancier.

Once the limo had stopped, Kasanoda came around to my side and opened the door for me. I stepped out onto the gravelly walkway leading up to the house entrance and admired the details of the building. Rain pattered lightly around me, and I held out my hand to catch some of the perfect orbs.

"Let's head inside and get you fitted," Kasanoda said, pulling me to the house. I nodded and hurried after him, ignoring how beautiful the sky was at the moment. But I was completely distracted when the doors opened, seemingly by themselves, and behind them with their faces low to the ground sat at least forty men, creating enough space for us to pass through them.

"Good morning, Young Master!" they shouted in unison. Wow. He's got his own choir to greet him when he gets home. I blushed and fidgeted with my shirt, not sure of what to do. Kasanoda, however, just took my hand and hurried through them without looking either way. There were no stairs in the large room, only paper doors leading to other mysterious rooms. We went down so many corridors that I have no idea where we were by the time he opened a door that finally didn't lead to any more. It was just a single large room bare except for a low wooden table directly in the center of the room. An elderly man wearing a kimono knelt before it, sewing supplies and fabric spread out on the dark wood.

"This is Dansei, my tailor," Kasanoda said, gesturing to the man who bowed slightly. His long whiskers touched the table when he did so. "He'll be fixing your uniform and making you a new one. Hurry, because after this I want to take you to lunch!"

Before I knew what was happening, I'm being undressed behind a curtain at the end of the room, standing absolutely still for measurements, stuffed into my large uniform, having pins and needles stuck in me, thoroughly reprimanded for breathing too deeply, and then shoved back out from behind the curtain, all the while with Kasanoda waiting on the other side.

My mind still recovering and my body bleeding here and there, I shuffled over to the tall redhead a little disoriented. "That was... interesting," I stated, leaning against the wall. Thank HEAVENS I can breathe normally now...

"Great! You ready for lunch?" He grinned from ear to ear, rising on his toes excitedly. "I know just the place we can go. In payment for having you rushed here and standing for over half an hour, of course."

...I should be paying him. I'm getting free limo rides and free clothes and free tours around the school. And now free lunch. "I think you've reversed the situation-"

"It's no problem," he interrupted, shaking his head. "I enjoy it. I should pay for something I enjoy this much. Not- not spending the money. But spending time with you." His face reddened and he looked away.

I was in awe of him. All I could think was how nice Kasanoda was, although at first he came across as a little mean. But that was an amazing thing to say. And no one had said it like that before.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I stood up on my toes, keeping balance with my hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "That was really nice of you. Thank you." I blushed a little when he looked back at me. "Sorry..."

But he smiled, then chuckled. I giggled as well, trying to shake off my embarrassment. He placed his arm around my shoulder and headed me to the door. "Well then, let's go to lunch. My treat."


End file.
